


专属深爱

by ice_eciice_eci



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_eciice_eci/pseuds/ice_eciice_eci





	1. Chapter 1

长佩：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-26806.html


	2. 66

　　“艾艾……我……”

　　江流深难得失语，他白天听了何安的话之后一时心潮澎湃，当即就想冲到夏希艾那儿确认自己的猜测，告诉自家小朋友他们俩多有缘，这都能重新遇见。

　　可现在真的确认了，反而不想说了。

　　原因一是，他自己先前吃了那么多回奶茶哥的醋，结果发现那抠门精就是自己，要是被小朋友知道了，自己的脸往哪儿搁？必须得想个法子把小朋友也拖下水，让他也吃回醋，谁都别笑谁。

　　原因二是，不挑个良辰吉日锣鼓喧天全世界投放广告牌宣布“艾艾和我小时就认识你们酸不酸！！”，都对不起他们俩这段奇迹般的旷世奇缘和绝美爱情。

　　夏希艾不知道此刻江流深脑子里在想些什么骚东西，察觉到身后人动作停了，还以为躲过了这次危机，小心地问：“能放开我了吗？早点睡吧……明天你还要拍戏。”

　　“明天可以晚点起，没事。”江流深现在亢奋得不行，怎么可能轻易放过？手臂横在腰间搂紧了他，从脸颊亲到耳朵，含入泛红的耳垂，与他耳鬓厮磨。

　　“你明天就要走了，我想多抱你一会儿。”

　　夏希艾从来没被亲过耳朵，敏感得要命，撑着江流深箍在腰间的手扭动挣扎，偏头一躲再躲：“抱可以，别、别亲了，好痒……”

　　江流深被他蹭得邪火乱窜，腰胯往前顶了顶：“你再动，就不止是亲亲抱抱了。”

　　夏希艾感觉到有什么坚硬的东西抵在了自己腿上，身体一僵，红着脸奋力往墙上贴，企图远离危险，可腰间绑着的浴袍带子令他根本无处可逃。江流深上前一步，又贴紧了他，那硬物直挺挺地戳入他双腿间。

　　“逃什么呢宝贝儿……我说了要吃甜点，你以为你逃得掉吗？”江流深在他耳边哑声呢喃，手从前头伸进了他的衣摆，往上摸去。

　　夏希艾这才意识到江流深所谓的甜点就是自己，立刻双臂交叉捂住胸口：“不、不要摸前面。”

　　“哪个前面？”江流深故意装傻，手直接探到他疏于防守的下身去，隔着睡裤在双腿间揉了把，“这个前面吗？”

　　夏希艾毫无防备，敏感部位突然被这么一揉，瞬间臊得脸能滴血，慌乱地去扒江流深覆在下身的手，可如此一来，上边就失守了。

　　江流深另只手乘虚而入，迅速钻进衣服，准确无误地掐住一颗小巧的乳尖，轻轻向外拉扯。

　　“嘶——”夏希艾猛地倒抽一口气。

　　江流深不给他反抗的机会，上下两只手同时动作，温柔而不失力度，挑弄着怀里人柔韧敏感的身体。

　　夏希艾立马遭不住了，全身的热度都汇聚到了下身，即使拼命并拢腿也无法阻挡江流深肆意揉搓的大手，睡裤布料摩擦着下身，从未体验过的激烈快感如潮水般涌来。敏感的乳尖被指腹捏住揉转，时而按进去时而扯出来，又麻又疼，浑身电流乱窜。

　　“别、别玩我……”他腿都软了，脸贴着墙小喘着气求情，“我不好玩……”

　　“我觉得挺好玩。”江流深恶劣地用指甲盖搔刮他被玩硬的乳尖，隔着睡裤加快速度捋动他坚挺的下身，箍紧了怀里颤抖得愈发厉害的人，低哑道：

　　“艾艾太软了，现在终于有点硬的地方了。”

　　夏希艾被耳边苏音和身体快感双重暴击，眼前白光一闪，猛地挺腰，就这么丢脸地泄了出来。

　　“太快了吧？”江流深失笑，搂住软倒在自个儿怀里的人，轻吻他的脖颈，安抚他高潮后的空虚不安。手勾着睡裤边拉开了些，低头往里张望了眼。

　　睡裤里已然一塌糊涂，裆处全湿透了，白浊液体顺着腿根往下流淌，有些甚至滴到了地板上。小朋友未经人事，反应比他想象中还大，只不过稍微玩了会儿，下边泄了一回，仍旧颤巍巍地挺立着。

　　真是……纯情又色情。

　　江流深手伸进去，沾了点液体，捻了捻，手指分开时，拉出一道粘稠的丝线。

　　“好浓哦……多久没自己弄过了？”

　　夏希艾紧闭双眼，睫毛微颤，咬唇不答。他对这方面向来没什么兴趣，偶尔冲动上来了，也是随手快速敷衍地解决，从来没被人看着、被人握着弄过。拜江流氓所赐，今天全经历了。

　　“我可是天天给自己弄。”江流深偏要臊他，解开他的睡衣，沾着液体的手指又揉上挺立的乳尖。

　　“天天想着你射。”

　　这人怎么能这么不要脸啊啊啊……夏希艾耻得眼尾都红了：“你玩够了吧，放开我……”

　　“自己爽完就不管我了？艾艾好无情哦。”江流深声音哑得发涩，粗糙中透出难掩的情欲，紧贴着他，双手从胸前摸到光裸的脊背，接着向下，覆上两团软肉。

　　“让你男朋友也爽一爽。”

　　夏希艾心下一慌：“你别乱来……”

　　可江流深已经在乱来了。

　　大手隔着睡裤肆意揉捏起他的臀肉，挤压成各种形状，连带着腿根处的软肉一起爱抚，棉质的睡裤摩擦过敏感柔嫩的区域，带来一阵酥麻颤粟。

　　“我上次不小心摸上去的时候就觉得了，艾艾屁股真软。”江流深在他耳边低沉地笑，“又翘又软。”

　　“你松开，不要摸……”夏希艾腿软得快站不住了，撑着墙，仍试图说服身后人停手。

　　江流深看着他可怜兮兮的样子，心里像有一根羽毛在挠似的，痒得口干舌燥。借着绑在一起的优势，把忍耐许久的欲望顶了上去。

　　夏希艾惊颤，又一次慌张地向前挺腰企图躲避，却再度失败，被江流深箍着腰按了回来，那硬物直挺挺地抵在他身后，把屁股上的软肉都顶得凹下去一个坑。

　　“你要干吗……”

　　江流深舔了舔干燥的唇：“不干，就蹭蹭。”

　　夏希艾正欲阻止，突然听见了身后悉悉索索的声音。

　　江流氓把浴袍底下的内裤给脱了。

　　继而掰过他的脸，再度与他深吻一轮。

　　“先让你有个心理准备……免得以后吓到你。”

　　夏希艾被吻得晕晕乎乎，尚未明白过来这话里的意味，江流深就已经开始动了。

　　裸露在外头的坚硬器物烫得惊人，他虽然看不见后头的情形，却也能感受到那东西隔着睡裤在他股缝间缓缓摩擦，带来更为灼热的温度，在他尾椎一块蔓延开来，扩散到全身，让他的血液也跟着逐渐沸腾。

　　江流深掐着那细腰，挺胯往前色情地顶弄，粗硬的下身被软弹的臀肉包裹着，涨得有些难受。摩擦间，睡裤挤被压进了那道窄窄的股缝里，显得两瓣绵软的屁股更加圆翘，看得他眼眶发热，视线死死盯在某处隐秘的地方，一时放缓了动作，硬挺的下身抵上那里，轻轻戳了戳，顶端溢出的透明液体将那处布料打湿了，隐隐可见里头的形状。

　　夏希艾全身僵住，费力扭过头，红着眼喊了声：“江流深……”

　　这是求饶的意思了。

　　江流深本来也没想今晚就做到底，只是有些处于失控的边缘，一听出他真的害怕，便收起了犯浑的念头。

　　“放心，我说话算数。”他舔过自家小朋友的耳廓，“闭上眼，一会儿就好了。”

　　他站直了身，开始专心纾解自己的欲望，掐着夏希艾的胯，收力聚拢两团软肉，狠狠往前一撞，把人惊得颤了颤。紧接着不再收力，腰胯开始迅速且凶猛地挺动，涨硬的下身被夹在两瓣臀肉中，一次又一次冲撞，从股缝间划过，将睡裤摩擦得皱巴巴的，里面估计都被撞红了大片。

　　一想到睡裤底下的光景，他的动作更加粗鲁急躁，一手收力扣紧夏希艾的腰，另只手一把掀起他上身的睡衣，推到肩头，让整个光裸的后背暴露在空气中，白皙的肌肤随着顶撞在眼前震晃，刺激得欲望愈发涨大。

　　夏希艾双腿发软，屁股被撞得发麻，呼吸大乱，羞耻难当，回头想求饶，扭过头，入眼便是江流深晦暗的目光、垂散在额前的湿发、结实的肌肉和挺动的腰胯，以及用力掐着他腰的、青筋凸起的健硕手臂。

　　欲念十足。

　　“别看我，艾艾。”江流深喘着粗气，勾起嘴角，漾开一个迷人性感的笑。

　　“你看得我都快射了。”

　　下腹瞬间窜起热流。

　　“你、你怎么还不……结束……”

　　“我说过我很久。”江流深又覆过来，磁性的声音直穿耳膜，“宝贝儿屁股这么软，我也不舍得这么快结束。”

　　“别、别说了……”

　　“不让我碰，还不让我说了？艾艾好残忍哦。”江流深还想调戏两句，随意一瞥，却看见怀里人睡裤前头被欲望高高支起。

　　最顶上的一小块区域已经湿透了，比刚才还要湿。

　　“啧，被我顶了下屁股就硬得流水了？那我以后要是插——唔……”

　　夏希艾用发颤的手捂住江流深的嘴，一再恳求：“别说……你别说了……”

　　他是真的已经耻到极限了。

　　“……好，不说。”

　　江流深到底还是没舍得把人刺激得太狠，深呼吸一口气，不再说话，专心纾解，又迅速冲刺了一阵，闷哼一声，统统发泄了出来。几乎都射在夏希艾屁股上，有些甚至溅在了他的背上。

　　夏希艾捂着眼贴在墙上，看都不敢看自己身后有多狼藉，任由江流深用纸巾擦去了他背上沾到的液体。突然觉得下身一凉，他惊慌地转过头。

　　“我去给你洗睡裤。”江流深亲了亲他的脸，掂了掂他翘起的前面，“要我再帮你一次吗？”

　　夏希艾头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样。

　　“行，那你自己解决，辛苦宝贝了，早点睡吧。”

　　等江流深一进浴室，夏希艾立刻扑上床，缩进被子里把自己裹紧。

　　他浑身像被滚烫的水煮了一遍，又热又麻，下边还不知廉耻地硬着，可他实在没脸在这个房间里自己疏解，只能用毅力对抗心底的燥火。

　　一想到刚刚江流深欲望深重的眼神，和有力的撞击动作，他的心率就不受控地失衡，呼吸又乱了。

　　江流深真的好色……还好凶……

　　虽然不能说不舒服……甚至可以说很舒服。被江流深亲吻、被江流深抚摸，都很舒服。

　　只是，江流深在和他亲昵这件事上好像特别强硬，平日里的温柔都不见了，非得逼到他求饶才肯放过，而且说了要做什么，就一定会落实于行动，毫无商量余地。

　　那如果，下次江流深说要做到底……

　　夏希艾把被子裹住了脑袋，遮住热度再次升起的通红脸颊。

　　从今天来看，江流深好像不太在意他没大胸，总是、总是想摸他前面……

　　那只要江流深不嫌弃，也不是不可以……

　　反正江流深再过分，也不会真的伤害他。

　　夏希艾在心里默默把江流氓的形象洗白了，殊不知正在浴室里洗完他睡裤的江流深掏出手机又用小号发了条微博：

　　[艾艾从小到大都好软，哪儿都软，下次想尝尝更软的地方。@夏希艾]

 

　　

　　


	3. 74

　　夏希艾闻言脸瞬间烧起来：“都这副样子了，你还想些乱七八糟的……”

　　“什么叫乱七八糟的？”江流深眉头一皱，“这可是夏希艾同志是否对江流深同志交付全盘信任的重要证明，是我们的革命友谊能否得到进一步升华的关键一步。是闪烁着爱情伟大光辉的光荣一刻，是彰显着歌坛与影坛携手并进互相交融的神圣一刻，你怎么敢说成是乱七八糟？”

　　“……”

　　夏希艾彻底服了他：“要亲就亲，废话这么多。”

　　“这可是你说的啊。”江流深立马恢复了笑嘻嘻的样子，对他招招手，“过来，先跟男朋友亲个嘴儿。”

　　亲嘴倒是没什么，反正他们俩已经亲过很多回了。况且江流深为保护他受了伤，怎么补偿……都是应该的。

　　夏希艾没扭捏，直接俯身凑了过去，完成了在后台未能完成的举动。

　　江流深顺势搂住他的腰，让他依偎在自己身边，脑袋靠在肩膀处，侧头与他柔缓地接吻。舌尖描绘过唇的形状，舔过小巧的唇珠，紧接着探到里头勾出软舌，浅尝辄止，亲一会儿就分开，每次分开时故意发出接吻的细碎声响，缱绻又缠绵。

　　夏希艾微仰着脑袋，手就撑在江流深的胸口，感受着底下有力快速的心跳，自己的心率也跟着乱了。

　　江流深亲得太温柔撩人，他几分钟内被短暂而又黏着地亲了十几次，以至于到后来，每次江流深的呼吸一靠近，他就不自觉地伸出一小截舌头，迷着眼索吻。

　　江流深瞧见他这副痴痴的样子，心痒得要死，按捺着冲动，继续柔情蜜意地伺候怀里人，手却不老实地从夏希艾背后伸进了衣服，上下轻抚，渐渐从后背滑到了腰上，又从细腰滑探入了裤子，炙热的掌心一寸寸往下摸索，在尾椎处流连。

　　怀里人身体一颤，像是被他手心的温度烫到了，紧闭着眼，睫毛微微颤抖，显然有所察觉。

　　但却没反抗。

　　一团燥火猛地从心底窜起。

　　江流深随即侧过身，贴得更紧，抚摸的手掌有意无意地将夏希艾松垮的裤子蹭下去了些，覆上饱满如蜜桃的臀部，时轻时重地揉捏那处的软肉，紧接着，动作愈发放肆，手指试探般地挤入狭窄的股缝。

　　怀里人瑟缩了下，依旧没反抗。

　　江流深喉结动了动，声音有些哑：“宝贝儿，知道我想做什么吗？”

　　他热切的喘息全喷洒在夏希艾泛红的脸颊上，叼住那柔嫩的唇瓣吻磨：“同意了是吗？嗯？”

　　夏希艾闻言，羞耻地将头埋到他胸前，只露出通红的耳朵，沉默数秒后，微不可察地点了点头。

　　这还能忍，就不是个男人了。

　　江流深立刻抽出手，扣住夏希艾的下颚，迫使他抬起头面对自己，鼻尖抵着鼻尖：“你真是要了我的命。”

　　夏希艾茫然地睁开眼，刚想问为什么，江流深就不由分说地封住了他的嘴。

　　舌头长驱直入，狂风骤雨般席卷过他口腔内的每一处，缠绕住他的软舌用力地吮吸，嘬得他嘴唇迅速变得红透湿润，根本无力迎击，张着嘴承受这份突如其来的激烈，来不及咽下去的津液顺着嘴角滴落在枕头上，晕开了一小片湿痕。

　　一吻毕，夏希艾被亲得近乎窒息，大脑缺氧，瘫在床上，晕晕乎乎间似乎看见江流深从床头柜里取了个小瓶出来，往手上挤了点透明的液体。

　　“什么东西……？”

　　“让你舒服的东西。”江流深折回身，侧卧着搂住他，有些粗鲁地扒下了他褪在膝弯的裤子，用膝盖顶开那两条并拢的光裸长腿，将他一条腿抬起搭在了腰上。

　　夏希艾后知后觉地开始怕了，试图缩回腿：“你怎么会有这个……”

　　江流深按着他不让他逃离，沾着液体的手再度滑到了股缝，低头安抚似地亲了亲他的眼皮，说出的话却让人一点儿都不安心：

　　“你第一天住进来的时候就买了。”

　　“……”

　　夏希艾觉得自己这些日子可能是被算计了。

　　然而他已经没有反悔的机会了。江流深又叼住了他的唇，含在嘴里反复地、黏黏糊糊地吮，趁他注意力被转移之时，在后方打转的手指突然猛地刺了进去。

　　“！”夏希艾瞬间挺腰，难受地蹬起了腿，“等、等一下……疼……”

　　江流深的手指修长，骨节分明，不顾他的扭动，硬是插到了底，在里头转动揉按起来，毫无怜惜之意。

　　夏希艾攥紧了江流深的衣襟，在接吻的间隙断断续续地抱怨：“不舒服……难、难受……”

　　他原本以为江流深会很温柔地对他，顺着他的意思来，这才放心同意的，可现在看来，他似乎预估错误了……

　　江流深在床上真的很凶，动作之间的急切强势明明白白地彰显着“我要上你”四个大字。

　　“一会儿就好，放松，宝贝儿。”江流深磨着他的唇，挑弄了几番他的舌尖，哑声呵气，“别咬那么紧，只是手指而已，一会儿给你咬更粗的，乖。”

　　夏希艾被他这没下限的荤话调戏得面红耳赤，又羞又恼，挥拳锤他肩膀：“流氓！别——嗯！”

　　突然抽插起来的有力手指令他语气转了个调儿，变为了急促的小喘：“慢、慢点……”

　　“抱歉，手上好像有点分不清轻重，可能是因为受了伤。”

　　江流深一搬出这个理由，夏希艾便抿起唇，不再喊难受了。甚至还有点内疚地努力让自己放松下来，方便他进出。

　　小朋友真好哄。

　　江流深暗笑，手指继续揉按搅动着柔软炙热的内部，进出得愈发顺畅，渐渐增加到了三根，听着怀里人不断加粗的难耐喘息，自个儿也忍得大汗淋漓，衣服背后都湿了大片。

　　终于，在按到某个凸起部位时，夏希艾重重颤了颤，发出一声小猫似的甜腻轻哼。

　　江流深立刻朝那处加重力道揉按：“舒服了吗？嗯？”

　　夏希艾登时挣扎得更厉害了，浑身冒热汗，像从沸水里刚捞出来的虾，白皙的皮肤泛着绯红，眼神湿漉漉的，分明已经沉溺在快感中了，却咬紧唇不让自己发出丢人的声音。

　　江流深当即抽出手指，一个翻身将人压到身下，用没受伤的手利落地脱掉了自己的上衣，袒露出精壮的身材。继而一把脱去夏希艾仅剩的上衣，幽暗危险的目光紧盯着他赤裸的全身，像匹蓄势待发的猎豹。

　　夏希艾感觉自己仿佛成了砧板上的鱼肉，不由得攥住了床单，咽了口唾液，心虚地打起了退堂鼓：“我觉得可能、可能不行……要不改天……”

　　“没问题的。”江流深哑声诱哄，“我们艾艾这么软……嘴唇软，我舌头一撬就开了；身上的肉也软，尤其是屁股和大腿这儿，一捏就红了。”

　　他抓住夏希艾的脚踝，迫使他双腿大张，用鼓鼓囊囊的下边顶了顶。

　　“这里头也软，等会儿我一顶，就整个儿吞进去了。”

　　夏希艾头顶冒烟，耻得闭上了眼：“别说了……变态……”

　　“艾艾不想看我脱裤子吗？”江流深却不饶过他，俯身贴近，用苏沉性感的嗓音继续诱哄，“不想看我的八块腹肌吗？不想看我下面有多粗多长吗？不想看我——”

　　他舔过夏希艾挺立颤抖的乳尖。

　　“怎么干你吗？”

　　夏希艾要疯了。

　　今晚江流深的流氓程度和平时根本不是一个等级的，是泯灭人性级的。

　　他只能死死闭着眼，坚决不上当。耳朵却不可避免地听见了江流深脱裤子的细碎声音，紧接着，某个滚烫的东西抵在了他难以启齿的地方，火热坚硬的触感令他浑身一颤。

　　江流深瞧见自家小朋友的慌乱反应，柔声道：“害怕吗？”

　　夏希艾没答话，闭眸咬唇，喉结起伏，腿根隐隐发颤，显然在害怕。

　　可并没有挣扎。

　　两条肌肉匀称的长腿就这么敞开着，将那隐秘的部位全然暴露在他眼前，那地方刚刚已经被手指插得有点红了，一张一合的，似是在邀请他进入。

　　若不是顾及小朋友的身体，就凭眼前这画面，江流深什么丧尽天良的禽兽事都能做出来。

　　他定了定神，压抑住亢奋的神经和叫嚣的欲望，深呼吸一口气，掐着夏希艾的腿根，五指深陷入肉里。

　　“我要进去了。”

　　他宣告完毕，缓缓挺身，性器撑开紧窄的后方，一寸寸进入。

　　手臂突然被死死抓住。

　　“等……”夏希艾倒抽着气，虽然闭着眼，但眼泪已经快溢出来了，身体仿佛被撕裂开来，声音都发着抖：“疼……流深……”

　　他很少这样当面亲昵地喊江流深的名字，可见是真的疼，已经放下自尊开始示弱了。

　　江流深低头看了眼，才刚进去一个顶端。

　　“马上就好了，还有一点点，放松。”

　　他俯身压住夏希艾，身躯卡在中间，撑开两条腿不让并拢，用情意绵绵的吻安抚身下人紧绷颤抖的身体，同时手包裹住小朋友软掉的前端，挑逗他的欲望。过了好一会儿，才察觉死咬着自己的紧涩入口稍稍放松了些，便接着挺入。

　　进到一半的时候，夏希艾已经快把床单攥破了，汗涔涔的额头上发丝散乱，嘴唇咬得发白，终于忍不住睁开眼。

　　“流深……我不、不行了……”他视线模糊，想看下面的情形，却被江流深的身躯挡着，压根看不清进来了多少，只能问眼前人：“你、你都进来了吗……？”

　　“嗯，差不多了，我要动了。”江流深将他的手臂圈到自己脖子上，“疼就抓我打我，不要伤了自己。”

　　夏希艾意识散乱间以为他真的已经全部进来了，一直悬着的心总算放下了些。最难熬的部分结束了，之后应该就不会这么疼了吧……

　　“没关系……你、你动吧……”他也想让江流深觉得舒服。

　　“艾艾好乖啊。”江流深对他温柔地笑了笑。

　　紧接着却立刻抽出下身，毫不留情地狠狠撞入一半。

　　夏希艾呼吸猛地一滞，像被抛上了岸的鱼，声音卡在喉咙里发都卡不出来，眼里又被逼出了泪光，艰难地大口吸着气，胸膛剧烈起伏。

　　江流深爱怜地吻上他的眼睛、嘴唇、乳尖，手在他身上不断游离安抚，将僵硬的大腿根内侧摸软了，又将垂软的下身捋硬了，才开始接着动起来。

　　“呜嗯……嗯！哈……”夏希艾随着下方律动的节奏，皱着眉急促地喘，身体里仿佛捅进了一根滚烫的铁棍，硬得发疼，灼得发痛，指尖都快麻掉了。他毫无抵抗力，只能被江流深牢牢压在床上顶弄，那烙铁进出间磨过脆弱敏感的体内甬道，上头每一根盘虬的经络似乎都能感知得一清二楚。

　　他恍惚间想起来：“要……安全措施……”

　　江流深捻着他的乳尖：“现在才想来是不是晚了点？”

　　又被这老流氓骗了……夏希艾刚要嗔怪两句，体内的硬物突然顶到了先前的凸起部位。

　　他浑身登时过电般一阵颤粟，因突如其来的快感而绷直脚背，蜷起了脚趾，难以自抑地发出一声兴奋的呜咽，像是被点中了穴位，瘫软在床上，再也无力逃脱。

　　江流深舒了口气，因隐忍而积聚的热汗从下颚滴落，手臂从底下穿过去紧紧搂住夏希艾：“宝贝儿，抱紧我。”

　　夏希艾喘着气的嘴再次被封住，江流深用舌头缠吮他的同时，下头也不停歇，挺动腰胯一下下冲撞进来，每一下都比前一下深，饶是他被吻得再昏头昏脑，也逐渐开始意识到哪儿不对劲了。

　　“不是都进来了了吗……”他乱抓着江流深的后背，被顶得不断耸动，眼尾愈发红，“你骗我，你……唔……”

　　江流深不给他控诉的机会，狠狠嘬吻着他的唇，猛地一挺腰，全根没入。

　　“呜！！”仿佛被一把利刃贯穿全身，夏希艾疼得一下在江流深后背上抓出了数道红痕，艰难地大口抽着气，双腿抖若糠筛，却被江流深的身躯卡着无法并拢。

　　“疼……”他声音发颤，眼眶通红，生理性的眼泪不受控地溢出来，滑过脸颊滴落在床单上，看起来可怜得要命。

　　“现在全进来了。”江流深心疼地吻去他的泪珠，“我保证就痛这一下，马上让你舒服。”

　　夏希艾万般委屈涌上心头，眼泪根本止不住，抽噎着啜泣：“你出去……我、我不要做了……”

　　“宝贝儿别哭……”江流深温柔地将他满是泪痕的小脸亲了个遍。

　　“一会儿有的是你哭的时候。”

　　夏希艾很快就体会到了这话的含义。

　　他两条绵软无力的长腿被迫敞开着，随着身上人凶猛的挺胯动作摇晃个不停，脚趾一会儿蜷紧攥住床单，一会儿被顶得绷直张开，在床单上乱蹭。高频率的抽插将内壁磨得火辣酸胀，每次进入都碾过体内的敏感点，疼痛的同时也令身体的热度与快感无限攀升。

　　他双臂攀着江流深宽厚的后背，不知道在上面抓出了多少红痕，那粗硬的性器带着深重的欲念和强悍的力度，直插到最深处，仿佛要顶到他的喉咙口，他被插得泪水横流，泡红了眼，实在难以承受，边哭边喊：“太、太深……呜……流深……”

　　“别喊我的名字，宝贝儿。”江流深狠嘬了下他的嘴，眼底映出红光，“还想让我更加失控是吗？”

　　“不是——呜嗯！！”体内粗硬的性器突然全部抽出，狠狠地一撞。

　　夏希艾被顶得眼前发白，还未缓过神来，江流深就以更迅猛的速度抽插起来，每一下都全出全入，精悍的腰胯贴着臀肉，撞得啪啪作响，伴随着时高时低的呜咽呻吟，在房间内不断回绕，听着格外情色。

　　最初的疼痛渐渐被难以启齿的快感淹没，夏希艾不由自主地搂紧了江流深的脖子，被那根粗长的性器插得像濒死的鱼一样挺腰乱扭，难耐地用无力的腿去蹬踹江流深的腿。

　　“啪！”江流深往他屁股上打了一巴掌，力气不大，却晃漾出了一圈臀波，浮起淡淡的绯色。

　　随后直起身，掐着他的腿根，将他不安分的双腿压叠在胸前，更凶狠地操进去。

　　夏希艾不堪受辱，打着哭嗝：“你……你打我……”

　　江流深真的好凶……他脑袋发胀晕晕乎乎地想。江流深以前对他的温柔体贴都是装出来的……

　　“我太喜欢你了。”江流深双臂撑在他脑袋两侧，手臂青筋凸起，喘着粗气，汗水随着挺动从额头滴落，有种狂野的性感，“你最好乖一点，我已经在克制了，否则你今晚会被我玩儿死在床上。”

　　“还记得我说过的话吗？你这种小朋友，我能翻来覆去玩一晚上。”

　　夏希艾被他臊得浑身白皙的皮肤透出绯红，泪眼朦胧地望着他，抿唇不言，想赌气不理他。可到底还是掩藏不住身体因快感而呈现出的诚实反应，下边咬得愈来愈紧，前头甚至未经爱抚就溢出了水光。

　　江流深手指沾了点含入嘴里，渡给他，目光中透着一把幽邃灼亮的火，哑声问：“被操爽了？”

　　夏希艾羞愤难当，干脆把脑袋埋入了他的肩窝，咬住唇，不想让难堪的声音泄出来，可江流深的手指轻而易举地就撬开了他的唇缝。

　　“叫出来，宝贝儿，叫得浪一点。”

　　饶是夏希艾意志力再顽强，终究还是抵不住老流氓的折磨，乳尖被对方恶劣地一拧，登时惊叫出声，这一开口，便再也合不上了。

　　“慢、慢点……嗯、嗯！”江流深撞得他几乎快散架，下身的欲望终于被累积的快感逼到了顶点，哭喊着：“我……呜嗯……我要……”

　　“和我一起。”江流深一手堵住他的前端，另只手制住他的手腕压在头顶，加速了操干的频率。

　　之后，不管夏希艾如何啜泣着挣扎求饶，江流深都毫不心软，放开了力气狠操他红肿的后穴。直到将他的臀肉撞得通红一片后才松手，转而迅速捋动柱身，在夏希艾颤抖着喷泄的同时，性器在里头抵着那凸起的地方重重地碾压，逼着自家小朋友哭泣痉挛着不间断地连续高潮。

　　夏希艾从未经受过这般灭顶的快感，从指尖到脚趾都爽得颤粟不已，一边哭一边射，泪水和津液不受控地横溢出来，双目失焦，意识混乱，连后来被江流深射了一身粘稠精液的时候都没缓过来。

　　早知道和江流深做爱是这样可怕的感觉，他绝不会这么轻易就答应了……

　　酣畅淋漓的头一回过后，房间内重归静谧，空气炙热黏腻，带着一丝腥膻的气味。他们赤裸的身躯交叠着，交换着彼此情事后亢奋的神经和过速的心跳。

　　江流深亲了亲身下人濡湿的睫毛，直起身，俯视瘫软在床上的小朋友。

　　夏希艾整个人都散发着被他狠狠疼爱过的气息，通红的小脸上尚有未干的泪痕和津液，眼神无聚焦地落在侧边，喉结和胸膛剧烈起伏着。刚刚他射上去的液体从胸膛两侧流淌下来，弄脏了床单，还有些许白浊溅到了乳尖上，看起来像被吮出了奶。

　　下身更是一片狼藉，红肿不堪的穴口仍在一张一合，似在吞吐什么。臀肉和大腿内侧的软肉被撞得通红，甚至腿根还在微微发颤。

　　完全是一副尚未从情欲里脱离出来的迷乱模样，诱人得要命。

　　头一回就把人干成这样，好像是有点过了……江流深在心里稍稍自责了下。

　　不过哪怕时光倒流，他估计还是会控制不住，谁让他实在忍了太久。

　　要不是看在今晚夏希艾受了惊、需要点时间休息的份上，他还有很多姿势想试试。

　　算了，等下回吧。

　　江流深没放任自己继续做下去，俯身捞起绵软的小朋友，换来一声埋怨似的嗔怪：“你太过分了……”

　　“好，是我过分了，对不起，下次还这么干。”

　　夏希艾怒瞪嬉皮笑脸的江流氓，可泛红湿漉的眼睛实在没什么杀伤力，也挥不起拳头作势威胁，只能躺在江流深怀里被抱进了浴室清洗。

　　氤氲温暖的水汽一蒸，剧烈运动后的疲倦困顿便渐渐涌起，眼皮重得撑不开。他半梦半醒间似乎听到江流深在耳边问了什么问题，也没能力去思考了，迷迷糊糊地点头应允后，便脑袋一歪，沉沉地睡了过去。

　　江流深亲了亲自家小朋友泛红的眼角，替他擦干净身体，换上睡衣裹进被子，自己又起身进了浴室，处理了下稍微有些绷裂的伤口，以及无法平静的欲念。

　　出来后，他坐在床边，静静端详夏希艾沉静香甜的睡颜，浅勾起嘴角，无声地笑了笑，眼中尽是温柔眷恋。

　　既然把人吃干抹净了，就该负起责任了。

　　他牵起夏希艾带着手表的那只手，低头，轻吻手背，虔诚而珍惜，与平时睡前常做的一样。

　　不一样的是，他这回拍下了照片。

　　贴到网上。

　　编辑文字。

　　按下发送。

　　[江流深：

　　希我所喜，艾我所爱。

　　余生有我，与你同在。

　　@夏希艾 ]

　　　


	4. 80

　　夏希艾还未反应过来，就被江大色狼拦腰抱起，丢到了床上。柔软的床垫弹性十足，他被颠了两下，脑子都有点懵。

　　他们刚刚不是还在谈论小时候纯洁美好的第一次心动吗？怎么就突然转为肮脏的成人话题了？

　　江流深托起他的后脑勺就要吻上来，夏希艾立即抵住他的肩不让他靠近。

　　“等等！我还没问完。”

　　江流深也没硬来，问：“还想知道什么？”

　　“你……什么时候发现的？”

　　“开机那天，何导说起以前我拍第一部戏的地方，我才想起来。”

　　“你那么早就知道了？为什么不告诉我？”

　　“不是说了吗，想找个机会让你也吃次醋。”江流深的语气有点急，呼吸也有点重，“顺便也想看看，你还记不记得我的好，结果你就记得奶茶。”

　　“我没有……我记得你的。”夏希艾嘟囔，“但我现在还有点难以置信，我的大哥哥怎么就成了你呢……”

　　江流深听出点不对味来：“我怎么觉得你挺不情愿？”

　　“我印象里的大哥哥，应该是很温柔的……”夏希艾瞥了他一眼，那眼神明显在说“你一点儿都不像”。

　　江流深不乐意了：“我哪里不温柔？就算12岁的江流深比我温柔，他能赚钱养家吗？能为你遮风避雨吗？能在床上把你伺候得那么爽吗？”

　　夏希艾的脸红了：“你怎么连自己的醋也吃……”

　　“现在的你是属于现在的江流深的，你还惦记着以前的江流深，现在的江流深就要吃他的醋。”江流深有理有据道，“他还给过你什么东西？我乘百倍给你。”

　　“没什么……就几颗糖而已。”夏希艾看着他，眼里闪着光，“糖纸很漂亮，我一直收着，但后来离开老家的时候没带上，现在估计已经没有了……”

　　他有点难过地瘪了瘪嘴。

　　江流深被他可爱到不行，缓缓俯下身，“艾艾，糖以后再给你买，我能先吃掉你这颗糖吗？”

　　夏希艾：“？”

　　江流深没等他提出疑问，便低下头，急切地吻上来。

　　尽管已经接吻过多次，但夏希艾还是经常会被江流深的强硬气势吓到。明明平时风度翩翩从容不迫的一个人，却会在接吻时用力扣住他的下巴，迫使他张嘴承受凶猛的入侵，舌头闯到最深处搅乱他的思维，令他窒息，令他迷乱，令他呜咽着求饶。

　　此刻也是一样，江流深严丝合缝地堵着他的嘴，缠绕住他无处可躲的舌头，吮吻得啧啧有声，间或时重时轻地咬他的唇。

　　“艾艾真甜……”

　　夏希艾被亲得逐渐缺氧，使劲推搡：“等等……”

　　“你男人都等了快一个月了。”江流深直起身，利落地脱了自己的衣服。因前段时间的高强度室外拍摄，肤色偏小麦色了些，肌肉隆起得愈发明显，赤裸的上身如同希腊雕塑一般俊美健壮，夏希艾一时看得有些出神了。

　　“不穿最帅是不是？”江流深抓住他的手，按在了自己的胸肌上，引导着他往下抚摸，扬眉道：“要不要舔舔？”

　　夏希艾迅速抽回了手，耳根通红：“谁要舔你。”

　　江流深低笑：“那我舔，心甘情愿做你的舔狗。”

　　嘴上说得挺卑微，可手上却粗鲁地扯下了夏希艾的浴袍带子，不由分说地绑住他挣扎的双手，按在了头顶，腿也压制住。随即一把扯开夏希艾的浴袍，将整片胸膛暴露在了自己视线之下，低下头去，张嘴含入觊觎已久的那处红软。

　　“你——嗯！”夏希艾像触了电似的一挺腰，反倒将自己送入狼口。

　　江流深先是像舔糖果一样慢慢地品尝，舌头绕圈打转，力度渐渐加重，直到乳尖水光泛滥了，突然一下用舌苔重重舔过，瞬间将柔软的乳尖刺激得红硬挺立。紧接着卷舌含入一处，用力吮吸，将乳尖周围一圈都吸得通红，手指则捻着另一处拨弄，轮换着舔咬，很快便将两处玩弄得肿胀不堪。

　　夏希艾被吸得手脚发软，虚虚地喊：“别、别吸了……疼……”

　　江流深从他胸前抬起头：“艾艾从小这么爱喝奶，或许这里也能吸出奶呢？”

　　夏希艾何时听过这种黄暴的污言秽语，瞬间耻得从脖子红到胸膛：“变态！我不是女的！”

　　江流深低哑地笑，热气全喷洒在敏感充血的乳尖上：“倒也是……那换个地方。”

　　他的手探下去，覆上某处已然有所反应的部位。

　　“这儿总能吸出来点东西吧？”

　　夜色渐渐浓重，亮着路灯的街道上已无多少行人，商店多数关了门，然而酒店外还蹲守着不少娱记和狗仔，从国内追至伦敦，从白天拍到晚上，深更半夜也执着坚守岗位，只为拍到一手独家照片。住在同家酒店的粉丝们发现了这一情况，立即赶下来阻止他们偷窥自家爱豆隐私。

　　“别拍了别拍了，人家小两口要休息了，各位大哥也快去休息好吧？”

　　“就是呀，窗帘遮得这么严实你们也拍不到什么，我家前线都已经放弃了。”

　　“要是被深哥知道你们在楼底下偷拍……后果你们自己承担哦。”

　　几个娱记和狗仔听见最后句，心下一抖，琢磨了会儿，觉得还是自个儿小命要紧，反正白天拍的素材也够交差了。

　　“行行行，走了走了。”狗仔收拾起了器材，离开之前又望了眼三楼某间亮着光的房间，嘟囔道：“这么晚还不睡，这两个人做什么呢……”

　　“能做什么呀？这是在外面又不是在家里。”一粉丝回答，“深哥那么宠他家小朋友，还能让你们拍到什么劲爆照片？别做梦了大哥。”

　　狗仔想想也是，正欲离开，忽然看到窗帘晃了晃，紧接着似乎被什么人压住了，映出一团模糊不清的影子。

　　“哎！你看！那是深哥吗？他是不是靠在窗户那儿？”

　　粉丝闻言也抬头望去，然而那道身影已经消失了。

　　“你看错了吧！窗帘都拉着，他靠窗干嘛啊？”

　　灯光敞亮的房间内。

　　江流深把人抱回卧室，坐在床沿，掐了把手中托着的软弹臀肉，贴近怀里人的耳朵，哑声又问了遍：

　　“坐不坐，嗯？”

　　夏希艾微张着嘴喘气，眼神迷离，全身赤裸地坐在江流深腿上，被浴袍带子绑住的双手无力地圈着他脖子，埋头于他的肩窝，白皙的皮肤上遍布着红痕和刚刚被吸射出来的白浊液体，顺着剧烈起伏的胸膛往下流淌，滑落至同样被舔咬得通红一片的腿根。

　　“别光顾着喘气，说话。”江流深捏住怀里人的后颈，迫使他抬头面对自己，“还想让我再抱你去窗台一次？这次我可要拉开窗帘了哦？”

　　夏希艾脸色绯红，眼神湿漉漉地看着他：“我坐不下去……”

　　“艾艾可以的，乖，自己坐上来。”江流深硬忍着欲望，托起他的屁股，对准自己挺立的性器，用前端浅浅地戳入湿润的穴口。

　　“已经给你舔得这么湿了，没问题的，要进不去，再给你舔舔。”

　　夏希艾忍无可忍，红着眼奋力捶他的后背：“你！不准再舔了！”

　　江流深根本不痛不痒，甚至还挂着调侃的笑：“不喜欢吗？不喜欢怎么爽成那副样子？还按着我的头不让我走。”

　　“我、我不是按着你……我是想推开你！”

　　“啧，艾艾现在怎么变得这么不坦率了？”江流深皱眉，“以前小时候多听话啊，一口一个大哥哥，让你做什么都乖乖照做，我走的时候还跟我说‘大哥哥我会想你的！’，现在是怎么了？快一个月没见到我，一点都不热情主动。”

　　夏希艾抿着唇，垂下睫毛，不说话了。

　　江流深接着激他：“还是小时候的你可爱，如果你现在还像小时候那么乖就好了，我一定更喜欢你。”

　　夏希艾沉默了几秒，咬住唇，像是做了某个艰难的决定，倾身抱住江流深，攀附住那宽厚的后背，彼此炽热赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起，轻轻蹭了蹭。

　　“我知道你又在戏弄我……但是。”

　　他闭上眼，纤长的睫毛像蝴蝶扑扇的翅膀一样颤抖着，缓缓往那硬挺的烙铁上坐下去。

　　“现在的夏希艾，也想让现在的江流深，更喜欢他……”

　　被利刃破开身体的疼痛不适感逼出了他眼中的水光，他嘴唇咬得发白，仍然硬着头皮一寸寸往下坐，窄紧的入口被撑到了极致，艰难地吞入粗硬性器。直到肌肤终于相触时，夏希艾感觉自己仿佛整个人被钉在了那可怕的器物上，体内火热，力气尽失，爬也爬不起来，更别说自己动腰了。

　　“我、我不行了……”他伏在江流深肩上，侧过头，贴在江流深耳边，羞耻难当地轻声说：

　　“你来吧……”

　　后脑勺的头发被冷不防地向后一扯，夏希艾被迫昂起头。江流深定定地近距离看着他，黑眸深不见底，欲潮汹涌，伸舌舔了一圈他的唇，还用舌尖勾了下他湿润小巧的唇珠。

　　“收回前言，现在的你更可爱。”

　　夏希艾听见这话，有点害羞又有点开心，尽管下面撑得难受，还是搂紧了江流深的脖子，脸红红地问：“为什么……”

　　江流深贴着他的唇呵热气：“因为现在的艾艾……会找操了。”

　　夏希艾脑中登时警铃大作，然而已经来不及了。下身突然被大手托着抬高，紧接着，江流深掐着他的腰往下一按，同时半埋在里头的性器狠狠向上一顶！

　　“呜嗯！！”

　　夏希艾被这一下顶得眼前发花，尚未反应过来，江流深便开始了蛮横霸道的顶撞。

　　甬道还没适应那久违的粗长尺寸，就被强行捅开，不受控地夹得死紧，可依旧挡不住性器的迅速进出，磨得内壁火辣疼痛，却也带来了粗野糙粝的快感。

　　江流深每下都插到底，性器毫无怜惜地恶狠狠插进柔嫩的穴口，动作过于粗野迅猛，以至于抽出时穴肉都被外翻出来些许，再被顶进去，反复蹂躏，没几下后穴便被操得红透了。

　　夏希艾听见下身交合处传来的响亮啪啪声音，眼中水光愈盛。明知自己的脆弱部位正被过分地玩弄着，却根本无法逃离。即使被操得手脚发麻，浑身冒汗，也只能紧抱着作恶者，断断续续地呜咽着求饶：“流、流深……轻一点……呜嗯……”

　　可向来喜欢看他求饶的江流深今天却毫无反应，只将他的脑袋按下来，堵住了他的嘴。

　　舌头模仿着下身的频率，急切地进出他的口腔，啃噬着他的唇舌，完全不似以往般游刃有余，温柔感也荡然无存，仿佛所有的亲呢都是性事的辅助。

　　这场情事宛如一场突如其来的狂风暴雨，夏希艾感觉自己仿佛沉浮在欲望浪潮中的落水者，颠簸起伏，浑身湿透，几乎承受不住这巨浪，快要被彻底掀翻卷入欲海之中，只能紧抱住眼前唯一的浮木。

　　蓄在眼眶里的泪禁不住一次次凶狠的顶撞，终于随着身体的抛颠被顶落下来。他睫毛濡湿，鼻尖泛红，抽噎着一耸一耸，坐在江流深的性器上起起落落，怎么捶打求饶都没用，只能被迫张着嘴分开腿，边挨亲边挨操。

　　不知道经受了多少下折磨后，终于，体内冲撞的器物似乎快要达到顶点，江流深的喘息愈发粗重，却没有像往常一样提前抽离出去。

　　夏希艾有点慌了，捶他后背：“不要……”

　　江流深叼住他耳垂，声音哑得发糙：

　　“乖……让我射进去，我会更喜欢你……”

　　夏希艾怔了怔，抬起泡着泪水湿漉漉的眼睛看他。泛红的鼻尖和被吮肿的唇珠上还挂着泪珠，被顶得呜咽了几声，最终没再抗议什么，脑袋轻轻靠在他的肩上，搂紧了他的脖子。

　　“你要……说话算话……”

　　江流深明白了。

　　他家小朋友对他的喜欢，是没有底线的。

　　是允许他，为所欲为的。

　　


	5. 81

　　精液一股股打在自己肠壁上的时候，夏希艾脑海中恍惚一片，比他们第一次做时更有一种被江流深彻底占有的烙印感。

　　江流深如愿以偿，餍足地喟叹了一声，解开绑着他手的浴袍带子，转了个身，将他放倒在柔软的大床上，泄完仍半勃着的性器又从背后插了进去。

　　“呜……不要了……你、你走开……”

　　“真不要？”江流深一挺腰，毫不留情地插到了底，“刚刚是谁爽得射了我一身？”

　　夏希艾手撑着床，费劲地往后扭头看去，才发现自己刚刚也同时泄了出来，液体喷洒在江流深的腹肌上，正往下淌着，汇聚到他们的连结处，与他后穴溢出来的白浊黏连起来，顺着他的腿根向下滴落。

　　江流深将他跪趴着的腿又拉开了些，下身缓缓抽出，又挺腰插进炙热潮湿的甬道里，俯身轻咬他的耳朵。

　　“宝贝这么纵容我，是不是爱死我了？嗯？说句爱我来听听。”

　　夏希艾倔强地抿紧嘴唇，眼眶红红的。

　　江流深当他害羞，直起身，狠狠往红透的后穴撞了下，撞得夏希艾平衡不稳，狼狈地扑倒在床上，只有腰身被握着高高抬起。

　　“说不说？”

　　身下人攥紧了床单，依旧不说话。

　　江流深在床上向来不会惯着他，当即采取强硬手段，掐着那细腰便开始了第二轮攻击征伐。悍猛的腰胯将本就通红的臀肉撞得啪啪作响，原本半硬的性器在摩擦中渐渐勃起胀硬，碾着里头了如指掌的敏感位置横冲直撞，先前射进去的精液被带出来，随着迅速的抽插频率在交合处打出白沫。

　　夏希艾眉头拧得很深，被顶得身体像暴风雨中的小船似地不断摇晃，死咬着床单抑制自己的声音，生理性的眼泪却不受控地流出来，打湿了床单，通红的鼻子艰难地抽着气，看起来可怜得要命。

　　江流深看见他这副样子就火大，欲火大。满眼都是自家小朋友红通通的小脸、形状优美的肩胛骨、翻涌的臀肉和水光泛滥的后穴，只觉下腹的一把火猛蹿上来，烧进了脑子，理智又将被燃烧殆尽——

　　忽然听见夏希艾轻轻地抽噎了声。

　　这声抽噎不像平日床上难耐的呜咽般带着点欲念，纯粹是在哭。

　　江流深一怔，脑子瞬间清醒了大半。

　　他立刻停下动作，俯下身把人翻过来，想看看怎么了，夏希艾却不肯面对他，捂着脸埋在枕头里，胡乱地擦眼泪。

　　“怎么了？疼吗？”

　　江流深有点慌了神，自从他们在一起后还是头一次遇见这种情形。他虽欺负得狠，但自有分寸，按理说是不会伤到人的。

　　夏希艾背对着他摇摇头，泛红的肩膀一耸一耸，抽噎着说：“我、我没事……你继续吧……”

　　“你这样我怎么可能继续，我又不是禽兽。”江流深吻着他的肩，“是不是我做得太过了？宝贝你尽管说，真不要我们就不做了。”

　　夏希艾总算稍稍扭过了头，眼睛通红着，微不可闻地小声嗫嚅了句：“你说话不算话……”

　　“什么？”

　　“你明明说，坐下去就会更喜欢我……还说，让你弄进来，就会更喜欢我……”夏希艾咬了咬唇，“但我照做了，你还要逼我做其他的……还要欺负我……”

　　江流深的一颗心都被他绵软委屈的声音化成了水，将他翻过身面对自己，亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼睛和哭得皱巴巴的小脸，道：“你怎么知道我没有更喜欢你？我每一秒都比前一秒更喜欢你，宠你是喜欢你，欺负你也是喜欢你，想听你说爱我……更说明我喜欢你啊。”

　　“可当初告白的时候，是我先说的喜欢……”

　　江流深失笑：“你还记这个仇啊？”

　　“我一直记得，只有你不记得……”夏希艾吸了吸鼻子，“小时候，你走的那天，也是我先说的‘大哥哥我好喜欢你’，我还问你‘大哥哥你会回来吗？’你那时说‘我也喜欢你啊，我肯定会回来的，等着我。’”

　　他抬手抹了抹眼泪：“可你再也没回来过……”

　　“我总是安慰自己，你肯定是太忙，或者找不到地方了，毕竟这些年老家变化很大……”

　　“今天才知道，原来你根本没想过回来找我。要不是重新遇见，你现在连我是男是女都不知道。”

　　江流深愣了：“我……我……”

　　“我”了半天，也没能想出个好的理由来，最终只能承认：“当时确实随口说说的，没太当真……”

　　但他的求生欲并没有下线：“可你换个角度想啊，如果那个人不是你，而我又对她念念不忘回去找她，还有咱俩的现在吗？你刚刚不还因为这事吃醋了吗？”

　　“你说的我都知道……所以我刚刚不想告诉你，觉得很丢脸……”夏希艾别过脸：“但你在我这，已经有说话不算话的前科了。”

　　要命了，还留档了。

　　江流深连忙认罪：“我错了，对不起，宝贝儿，那我这前科怎么才能销档？你尽管说，我都答应你。”

　　夏希艾垂下濡湿的睫毛：“两次都是我先表白的……这次你还让我先说……”

　　江流深立刻会意：“好好好，以后表白这种事都我来干，我——”

　　他刚要脱口而出那三字，忽然间，注意到夏希艾耳朵微微泛着红，手紧张地攥着床单，抿紧着唇，似乎在暗暗期待什么。

　　江流深愣了愣，脑中瞬间一丝违和感划过，登时反应了过来。

　　“艾艾——”

　　他的语调陡然下沉，捏着自家小朋友的下巴，迫使他转过来，挑起眉：

　　“玩我呢是不是？”

　　夏希艾的眼神乱飘：“你说什么……”

　　“可以啊，演技突飞猛进啊，好的不学尽跟我学坏的，我都差点被你骗了。”江流深冷笑一声，“看来是我平时太宠着你了，连我都敢戏弄。”

　　夏希艾对上他要吃人一样的凶恶神情，心下一慌，立即往床头缩，可方才被折腾得身体酸软，压根逃不出多远，只能放软了语气，半抱怨半撒娇：

　　“你都戏弄我那么多回了，我只是想听你先说那句话而已……”他眼巴巴地看着面前人，“你不能满足我一下吗？”

　　江流深气定神闲地看着自家光溜溜的小朋友怯怯地缩在床头，圆润的脚趾不安地揪着床单，下边还在流出自己射进去的东西，像个绵软白嫩的流心团子，又乖又诱人。

　　“行啊，满足你。”江流深冲他招招手，“你过来，我就把那三个字说给你听。”

　　夏希艾将信将疑，但眼下除了听从之外也别无他法，只好小心翼翼地慢慢挪了过去，将耳朵凑近。

　　江流深温柔地摸了摸他的头发，上挑的眼尾情意绵绵，亲上他泛红的耳垂，声音苏沉而性感，一字一顿地吐出三个字：

　　“操、死、你。”

　　这冲击力巨大的三个字震得夏希艾脑子一空，尚未来得及逃离危险源，就被江流深箍着腰拽着手，硬是拖下了床。

　　“干、干什么，你放开……”

　　江流深不容分说地将他半搂半扯到了房间内的全身镜前，一把按跪在了厚实的地毯上，从身后顶开他的双腿，粗硬全勃的性器再度插入今晚已饱受蹂躏的后穴。

　　“呜……”这个姿势插得太深，肚皮甚至被体内的性器顶得微微隆起，夏希艾看见镜中自己的模样，羞耻又害怕地闭上了眼，腿都在打颤。

　　江流深却不允许他闭眼：“睁开，不然操到你未婚先孕。”

　　夏希艾的脸猛地涨得通红，又气又臊，反手打他：“你又乱说！你……嗯！啊……”

　　江流深顶得他话不成句，驰骋的凶器碾过敏感点，一波波熟悉的快感如浪潮般涌来，体内的热度迅速积累。明明才刚泄过一回，前方却又渐渐地未经爱抚便抬了头，后方也开始慢慢变得湿润畅滑，甚至在性器抽出时，还不自觉地缠紧挽留。

　　江流深透过镜子见到怀里的小朋友逐渐露出沉沦的神色，便又开始折磨他。时而放慢抽送的频率，缓缓地磨他，插得他舒服地小声哼哼，时而又突然迅猛地狠操，撞得肉与肉之间啪啪作响。

　　夏希艾不得不抓着他箍在腰间的手臂才能勉力维持跪着的姿势，实际上已经软得不行了，嘴里溢出的呻吟和津液都带着满满的欲望与难耐，前端颤颤巍巍地往外冒水，再多挨几下狠撞就要被操射。

　　可江流深偏偏不给他最后一点刺激，反反复复地折磨他，夏希艾不得不睁开眼，吃力地扭过头求饶：“别、别玩我了……”

　　“你不是挺爱玩吗？”江流深扣着他的下巴，迫使他看镜子里的自己，“我们玩到天亮好不好？”

　　“不玩了……”夏希艾实在斗不过，“我、我错了……”

　　江流深顶到最里面搅动他柔嫩的甬道，箍紧了怀里发颤的人：“道歉就完事了？我之前让你说什么来着？说。”

　　这凶巴巴的语气没有一点怜惜，夏希艾这会儿是真的有点委屈了。他不过是想听江流深说一句表白而已，却被百般欺负折磨，非要逼他先说。

　　虽然谁先说确实没差，但他就是固执地想听江流深先说。毕竟他们俩互通心意的时候，是江流深使诈逼着他说出来的。

　　他也想，感受一回被喜欢的人认真表白的心情啊……

　　“说不说？”江流深见他咬唇不言，倔强得很，干脆掰过他的脸，“不说是吧？看你能撑多久。”

　　“唔嗯……”

　　江流深的舌头又顶开了他的唇齿，在口腔里搅得天翻地覆，后穴被那粗长的性器反复地操干，插得他欲死欲活，快感与热度从全身集中到小腹，可耻地兴奋了，下身又胀又硬，然而江流深却恶劣地堵住了他的前端。

　　 夏希艾难受地挣扎，半阖着眼，看见镜子里的自己难耐地扭腰，全身赤裸泛红，下边被一根烙铁般的硬物进进出出，插得红通通一片，却还咬得死紧，像是不舍得那东西离开。

　　他羞愤难当，愈发奋力地挣扎，屁股上立马结结实实地挨了一巴掌，刺痛感瞬间逼出了眼里的水光。

　　江流深大力揉捏他那被撞红的臀肉，操一下打一下，打得臀波晃漾，很快便浮起鲜明的绯红色。

　　“疼……”夏希艾眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉。

　　其实疼完之后更多是酥酥麻麻的快感，可他心里委屈，眼泪便止不住了，哭得声音发涩，脑子发昏，朦朦胧胧地回忆起以前那个温柔的大哥哥。

　　那时的江流深对他多好啊，给他糖吃，给他奶茶喝，才不会像现在这样打他屁股……

　　好希望那个哥哥回来……

　　江流深正欲落下的巴掌突然刹住。

　　“……叫我什么？”

　　夏希艾不自觉间竟然把心里所想喊了出来，以为江流深听见这称呼，动了恻隐之心，不打他了。于是立刻又绵绵软软地唤了声：“哥哥……”

　　这招似乎很管用，江流深的速度慢了下来，力度也减轻了，一只手仍堵着他前面，另只大手游弋于他的全身，爱抚他的腿根、韧腰和胸膛，温柔地亲他脸颊和嘴唇，往他耳朵里低哑地呵热气：

　　“再喊一遍。”

　　夏希艾因无法发泄的欲望而颤抖，眼泪汪汪地扭过头，碰了碰江流深的嘴唇：

　　“哥哥……让我射吧……”

　　江流深倒吸了一口气，被这句话刺激得心率和肾上腺素齐齐飙升，头晕目眩。

　　这到底是谁在欺负谁啊。

　　“……好。”他嗓子哑得只能挤出这一个字。

　　夏希艾心下一松，以为今晚被放过了。

　　直到江流深迅猛地横冲直撞将他操射了一回后，一点缓冲时间都没给他，又将他按趴在地毯上，接着像打桩似的狠狠操他，他才意识到事情似乎不像自己预料的那样。

　　“哥、哥哥……”他被撞得头晕眼花，腿根痉挛，前头仍在哆哆嗦嗦地往外冒余液，“哥哥……我、我不行……呜嗯……”

　　江流深没心软，又把他操射了一回。

　　然后又内射了他一回。

　　夏希艾昏沉的脑子这才终于渐渐明白过来，“哥哥”不是一个会让江流深停手的安全词，只会令他兽性大发。

　　可他察觉得太晚了，膝盖已经被磨得通红，地毯上全是各种淫靡的液体，洇湿了大片。江流深一把拽起他，迫使他抬头看镜子里的自己，此刻红透的脸上泪痕与津液遍布，白皙的肌肤上点点吮出的红痕像花瓣一样绽开，下边被性器堵着的穴口不断往外溢出白浊以及透明的体液，湿得一塌糊涂。

　　一副被操透了的不堪模样。

　　“你说……粉丝要是看见你这副样子，还会说你盐吗？”

　　江流深舔舐着他的耳廓：“我们隔壁两间，可都住着粉丝……你猜她们会听见你叫床吗？”

　　夏希艾身体颤个不停，紧闭着眼，呜咽着说：“我、我没有叫……”

　　江流深低哑道：“接下来就会叫了。”

　　夏希艾惊得一抖，他终究是害怕了、妥协了，江流深今晚不让他说出那句话是不会罢休了。他纵然心里百般委屈，甚至有些难过，可还是架不住这样凶狠的欺负，只得服软，通红的眼睛看向身后人，沙哑的嗓子抽噎着：

　　“流深……我、我不玩了，我说，我——”

　　江流深却捂住了他的嘴。

　　继而隔着手背轻轻地吻了他一下，眼中浓浓的欲望底下是翻涌的深情。

　　“我爱你。”

　　夏希艾呆愣住。

　　“我说话算话，以后表白这种事，都由我来干。”江流深又吻了一下，“你也只能由我来干。”

　　“你……”夏希艾这会儿连锤他的力气都没了，只能软软地靠倒在那炙热的怀里。

　　江流深总能欺负得他哭泣求饶，却又总能哄得他心甘情愿被欺负。

　　江流深抱起虚软的他，又回到了床上，啄吻他的手指：“本来只是想欺负你一下，结果你自己找操，哥哥这种称呼，在床上能乱叫？”

　　夏希艾打着哭嗝，嗔道：“你、你明明很爱听……”

　　“当然爱听，你说什么我都爱听。”江流深掰开他无力的腿，又插了进来，“特别爱听你叫床。”

　　“我才、才不……”

　　然而他还是失守了。江流深这回做得很温柔，令他舒服得像畅游在温暖的海水里，止不住地低吟。最后射的时候，前面已经出不来什么东西了，只剩下稀薄的液体，可后面却高潮迭起，激烈的快感持续了近一分钟，爽得他攥紧床单，全身汗湿，痉挛着不停大声呻吟，根本没精力顾及会不会被听见。

　　江流深像是要将这一个月的份补回来似的，翻来覆去地操他，一遍遍地往他身体里射，直到实在塞不下的时候，才抱着体力透支的他去了浴室，按着他的肚子让他下边往外吐出精液来。这个过程比挨操难堪百倍，他恨不得一头撞昏过去。

　　当他们终于清理完，回到套房的另一间干净卧室相拥而眠时，窗帘外面的天已经蒙蒙亮了。夏希艾精疲力尽，一根手指都没力气动，搂着江流深的脖子，窝在他怀里，眼睛一闭就沉入了梦乡。

　　梦里的大哥哥很温柔，梦外的大哥哥……似乎也不坏。

　　江流深抚着怀里人的后背，轻吻他的发顶，接着拿过手机，吩咐助理把航班改到了明天，便抱着自家小朋友，睡了一个这一个月来最心满意足的觉。

　　楼下的街道上，多数商店尚未开门，几个敬业的狗仔便一大早扛着相机前来蹲守了，互相打了个招呼，抬头一看，不约而同地“卧槽”了一声。

　　天亮了大半的时候，前线粉丝们也下来蹲守了，狗仔指了指那个房间，她们抬头望去，下一秒也加入了“卧槽”的行列。

　　后来这一天，被载入了cp粉的史册，位居“深艾十大无锤禁忌之糖”以及“深艾女孩不可不知的秘闻录”榜首。

　　谁都不知道那晚发生了什么，住在隔壁的粉丝也没听见任何动静，只知道那俩人的房间，灯亮了一夜。

　　

　　


	6. 番外1：一路向希（5）

　　他这烧虽然发得不严重，正常活动没问题，但脑子总有些昏沉，在略烫的温泉水里泡了会儿，出了一身淋漓的汗，更是燥热郁烦，刚想起身，外边的门突然被敲响了。

　　“谁啊？”

　　“是我。”一道清亮的声音。

　　“进来吧宝贝儿。”

　　夏希艾开了门，走到温泉这儿来。江流深一抬眼，瞧见他穿着一身藏青色的条纹浴衣，衬得皮肤格外白皙，像是刚泡过澡的样子，头发还有点湿，脸颊红红的，眼里含着点水汽。

　　以往他要是看见夏希艾这副样子，必然得占点便宜，可今天生着病，不便近身，只好口头调戏：

　　“半夜三更来男朋友房间，很危险的知不知道？”

　　夏希艾没接话，走近几步，半蹲在温泉池边，问：“你身体……好点儿了吗？”

　　“泡了会儿温泉出了身汗，感觉好多了。”江流深转了个身，趴在池边，挤眉弄眼，“要是再做点其他事，让我浑身火热，估计好得更快。”

　　被调戏了这么多回，夏希艾不可能不知道他说的“其他事”是什么，可他抿了抿唇，居然没像平常一样骂他流氓。

　　“你……出来吧，泡久了会头晕的。”

　　江流深泡了近半小时，确实有点头晕了，手臂一撑，湿淋淋地就从池子里站了起来，大大方方地袒露着赤裸的全身。反正温泉这儿没有摄像头，房间里的摄像头也都被他关了。

　　他随手拿池边的浴巾擦了几下，一抬头发现自家小朋友背对着他，不禁笑了：“转过去干什么？你又不是没看过。”

　　夏希艾磨磨蹭蹭地转回来，视线一落到江流深身上，登时呆住了：“你、怎么……”

　　“水太热了。”江流深在腰间系上浴巾，挡住那部位，“还有，你太好看了。”

　　他自顾自地坐到了一旁的躺椅上，看起来有些无力疲惫，慵懒地说：“快回去吧，一会儿跟你视频。”

　　“你不回房间吗？”

　　“我还有点事要做。”江流深扫了眼浴巾支起的部位，“总不能就这样睡吧？”

　　夏希艾咬住唇，微曲的手指攥成了拳头，像是下定了决心：“那我——”

　　“别，会传染给你。”江流深截住了他的话，“快好的时候最容易传染了，回去之后有的是机会，乖。”

　　夏希艾仍站在原地，微皱着眉，嘴角耷拉了下来：“可你回去之后就要进组了……”

　　他捏紧拳头，一步步走向躺椅：“我后面几天没有活动……”

　　“所以呢？”

　　夏希艾站定在他面前，黑亮的眼睛里燃着炙热的光：

　　“所以我不怕被传染，我今晚……想睡你这儿。”

　　江流深的喉结动了动，心跳有点儿加快。

　　“……喝酒了？”

　　夏希艾摇头。

　　“舍不得我？”

　　夏希艾迟疑一秒，点了下头。

　　江流深微眯起眼。

　　“想要了？”

　　这回，夏希艾没摇头，也没点头，只是脸色似乎更红了。

　　江流深了然，低笑了声：“平时不是总说‘不要不要’吗？我这会儿生病了又想要我出力了，艾艾好不体谅我啊。”

　　“我……”

　　“可我现在没力气啊，你如果想要就自己来吧。”

　　江流深笃定他脸皮那么薄肯定不会主动来，听了这些话估计就羞恼地回房去睡了，一会儿再打通视频哄哄，这样小朋友既不会被传染也不会生气，两全其美。

　　可谁知，他话音落下，夏希艾非但没走，还轻轻地应了声：

　　“好……”

　　紧接着，抬起手臂，在他面前，缓慢却坚定地，解开了浴衣腰带。

　　江流深怔住，握着椅子把手的手一紧，心脏瞬间跳到了嗓子眼。

　　靠，要命了，这怎么拒绝得了？？

　　夏希艾倾身，手指微不可察地轻颤着，用酒红色的腰带蒙住了他的眼睛，布料厚实，眼前立刻一片黑暗。

　　“不准看，也不准动。”

　　“……你想做什么？”

　　江流深视线受阻，身上其他部位的感官便格外敏感，先是察觉到有热气靠近，紧接着，嘴唇一暖，被另一张柔软的唇覆盖住了。

　　夏希艾吻得很青涩，他向来是这种事当中的被动方，一朝翻身变主动方，竟不知道该如何深入，只能用唇细细摩挲。或许是发烧的缘故，江流深的唇今天特别烫，仿佛要将他的双唇融化，他的心跳快要蹦出胸膛，生怕被江流深发现他的慌乱又要嘲笑他，浅吻片刻便撤开了身。平复了一会儿呼吸，紧接着，视线下移，咽了口唾液，手伸向那条系在腰间的浴巾。

　　江流深察觉到下身一凉，眉头皱了起来：“你别乱来，不能直接进去，十几天没做你会痛死，我看还是——嘶！”

　　他猛地倒吸了口气，一阵电流直窜大脑，头皮发麻，一把扯掉了蒙在眼睛上的浴衣腰带。

　　夏希艾猝不及防，嘴里还含着那东西，呆了呆，立马吐出来，像是被撞破了什么羞耻至极的事，脸涨得通红，愤愤道：

　　“不是说了不准看不准动吗！”

　　“我可没答应！”江流深此刻也平静不到哪儿去，急喘着粗气，忍了几秒还是没忍住，“操！继续！传不传染我不管了，你自找的！”

　　兴许是被他凶恶的语气吓到了，又兴许是破罐子破摔了，夏希艾迟疑了一小会儿，真的张开嘴，又含了进去。

　　温热的口腔包裹住滚烫粗硬的性器，缓缓地往下吞，他显然不擅长这种事，只吞了一半就开始难受地呜咽，卡在那儿不知道要不要继续，纤长的睫毛颤抖着，不知所措地跪在地上，手都不知道往哪儿安放，只好抬起眼求救似地看向江流深，像一只落入陷阱的可怜小绵羊。

　　江流深本就昏沉的脑子都快失去理智了，见他这样，到底还是不忍心他真的难受，忍着叫嚣的欲望，耐心地教导：“动动舌头舔一舔，牙齿别磕到，乖……含不进去的地方就用手，别逞强。”

　　夏希艾很听话地照做，先将性器吐了出来，伸出小舌沿着柱身从上慢慢舔到最底下，脸都埋进了耻毛里，再原路返回，把整根都舔得水光晶亮。舔到最上面的时候，脑子里回忆起江流深曾经对他做的，便将表皮往下捋，露出整个儿硕大的顶端，张嘴含住吸吮，舌尖抵着上头的小孔往里钻。

　　江流深被他吸得差点失守早泄，腰腹肌肉紧绷，又“操”了声，扣住他下颚恶狠狠道：“不准吸！”

　　夏希艾以为自己做得不够好，有些丧气，可他一向是迎难而上型，当即换了种方式，又含入上半部分吞吐起来，含不进去的部分则用手捋动，间或吐出来像刚才那样来回地舔，认真又卖力。

　　江流深头回在这种事上体验到招架不住的感觉，胸膛剧烈起伏，极力克制着欲望，却克制不住热意源源不断地往下腹汇聚。只要往下看，就能看见向来单纯端正的小朋友正跪在他腿间，脸色潮红，眼尾泛红，湿润柔软的双唇间插着一根狰狞粗涨的性器，像在受什么虐待一样，却心甘情愿地主动受着虐。

　　惹人心怜，也惹人兴奋。

　　他忍不住得寸进尺，挺腰轻顶，往里插得更深。夏希艾先呛了几下，埋怨似地瞪了他一眼，可没提出抗议，放松了喉咙，乖顺地任他顶进来，嘴里的津液都来不及吞下去，从嘴角溢出，滴到地上，拉出一道淫靡的银丝。

　　直到实在顶不进去的时候，夏希艾呜咽着抓住了他的手，泛着水光的眼睛可怜兮兮地看向他，似是在求饶。

　　江流深的心又烫又软，不再继续深入，就着这个深度小幅度顶他的嘴，看着他眼睛里的水和嘴巴里的水愈来愈多，感觉就快要哭出来了。本想再拖会儿享受片刻这难得的伺候，看小朋友边哭边吞吐自己的器物，可终究欲望汹涌难以自持，闷哼一声，全射在了那炙热的口腔里。

　　夏希艾呛得直咳嗽，咳嗽完又愣住了，嘴里含着黏黏糊糊的精液，不知道该怎么办。

　　江流深俯身靠近，堪称温柔地揩去了他嘴角的白浊，继而把手指递到他嘴边：

　　“吃下去。”

　　夏希艾被他幽深的目光盯得一紧张，喉结一动，真就这么吞了下去。腥膻的味道充溢于喉间，粘稠的液体流淌入身体，他不由得并拢了腿。

　　江流深扬了扬眉，示意还有手指上的。

　　后知后觉的羞恼情绪一涌而上，夏希艾扭过头，一口拒绝：“不吃。”

　　江流深正要采取点手段，外边的门突然被敲响了，传来的是林澄的声音：

　　“深哥！希艾在你这儿吧？我去他房间找他他不在，看你门口有两双拖鞋。”

　　夏希艾一下子想起刚刚自己进来的时候没锁门，惊得立马跳起来，把解下来的浴巾往江流深下身一罩，自己连忙去拿刚刚被扯下腰带，胡乱地往敞开的浴衣腰部缠绕系紧。

　　他这一站起来，江流深才发现，他里边光溜溜的，什么都没穿。

　　眸色当即暗了下去。

　　夏希艾手忙脚乱地穿完衣服，小跑到门口开了门，问：“什么事啊？”

　　“啊你果然在！”林澄高兴道，“我刚刚看到楼下有卖看起来很好吃的小蛋糕，你要吗？我给你带一块呀。”

　　“谢谢，不用了。”他嘴巴里现在全是江流深的味道……哪儿还吃得下其他的。

　　“啊，好吧，那我自己去买啦。”林澄说完，随口问了句，“希艾，你今晚睡这儿吗？”

　　“不，我一会儿回去。”

　　“那好，我走啦，晚安！”

　　“嗯，晚安。”

　　直到锁上门，夏希艾才长吐了一口气，想想又不对，他锁门干什么？反正就要回去了，谁让江流深这流氓又欺负人……于是又伸手去开门，结果刚伸到半途，身后突然伸出只手，扣住了他的手腕。

　　“不是说要睡我这儿吗？”

　　江流深紧贴在他身后，附在他耳边哑声道：“上面的嘴吃饱了，下面的还没有吧？”

　　夏希艾的脸爆红：“我才不要……”

　　江流深根本不听他的话，手臂箍紧了他的腰，不让他逃脱，另只手迅速撩开浴衣下摆探进去，果然摸到了硬挺的东西。重重揉了把，听得怀里人惊喘一声，手接着往下，强硬地挤入并拢的腿间，粗长的中指一下子全部插进那隐秘的后穴，在里头搅了搅。

　　湿热又黏滑。

　　可不就是有备而来的。

　　夏希艾知道被发觉了，羞臊不堪，极力挽救：“我只是……只是想到，后面还要很多天才能见到你……”

　　所以忍不住了。

　　毕竟他也并非冷淡，也会觉得寂寞啊。

　　江流深毫不留情地往里又插了两根手指，完全可以容纳，搅了几下抽出来，每根手指都已经湿淋淋的了。

　　他埋首于夏希艾的肩窝，深吸了一口弥漫着水汽的清新香味，脑子里却像流淌着岩浆，发出的声音像某种饥饿野兽的嘶吼：

　　“就说要还是不要。”

　　夏希艾僵住，半晌，微不可察地点了点头。

　　江流深当即一把抓住他的手臂，硬拽着他拖到卧室，粗暴地往榻榻米上一扔。夏希艾扑倒在柔软的被褥间，还未回过神，浴衣下摆就被掀了起来，江流深托起他的屁股，分开他的腿，腰胯一沉，从身后一口气进入了他。

　　“呜……”

　　夏希艾攥紧被褥，腿微微打颤，久违的被贯穿填满的感觉令他片刻失神，可身后凶蛮的顶撞又立刻令他回神，每被撞一下膝盖就往前蹭一点，蹭得远了就会被拖回来，臀贴胯地撞得更加啪啪作响。他挨了几十下顶就有些受不住了，费力地扭过头：

　　“烫……好、好烫……慢一点……”

　　江流深刚泡过温泉，又发着烧，那粗硬的性器比平日更为灼热，进出间烫得他心尖儿都在颤抖，感觉甬道里被性器上的经络印上了烙印，后穴应该已经被磨得红透了。

　　江流深这会儿脑子被身体和情欲的热度双重炙烤，混混沌沌的，实在不太清醒，发红的眼里只有面前高高撅着的浑圆屁股和不断被他性器撑开的泛红后穴，感觉自己理智徘徊在断线的边缘，快要失控。他晃了晃头，边挺动着悍腰边伏到了夏希艾后背上，沙哑道：

　　“那艾艾自己来……好不好？”

　　他罕见地在床上交出了主导权，夏希艾稍一错愕，便察觉身后的性器抽离了，江流深往榻榻米上一躺，舔了舔干燥的唇，说：“上来。”

　　夏希艾前面还硬着，突然失了快感的来源，进退不得，懵在原地。

　　“我生病了这么多天，这点小要求都不肯满足我吗？”江流深使上了苦肉计，“平时都是我出力，现在该轮到你伺候我了吧？”

　　夏希艾犹豫片刻，欲望终究击败了羞耻。

　　“……那、那你不准动。”

　　“好。”江流深这回答应得很爽快。

　　夏希艾稍稍安心，咬了咬唇，通红着脸慢慢爬到江流深身边，分开腿，坐到了他的腰胯上。继而握住那根烫得过分的烙铁，对准湿润的后方，一点点往自己的身体里插。有过足够的扩张和润滑，进入的过程很顺利，几乎没怎么痛，就全部吃了进去。

　　他喘了会儿气，稍稍适应这个过深的姿势后，用浴衣将身前挡了挡，撑着江流深的小腹，开始缓缓地起落。

　　可才顶了几下，他就有点受不了了。

　　平时江流深干他，总会抱着他不停地亲吻，唇齿间是令人安心甜蜜的熟悉气息，同时大手在他身上到处游弋，点燃他的欲火，转移他的注意，哪怕被欺负得哭泣挣扎，身体依旧是兴奋的。

　　然而现在，他除了下身结合的部位，和江流深没有一点亲昵互动，那炙热性器带来的不适和难耐便愈发强烈鲜明，加上他力气和速度又远不及江流深，起起落落几回后，快感不仅没有积累，反而在流失。

　　又自己动了几下，他实在难以忍受，停住动作俯下身，轻轻地碰了碰江流深闭合的嘴唇，眼神无助地看着他，希望他能提供援手。

　　可江流深今天格外安分，说不动就真的连嘴都不张开一下，完全不配合。

　　夏希艾磨着他的唇，伸舌想要撬开，却怎么也没办法，终于忍不住，低声下气地求他：“亲亲我好不好……”

　　江流深闻言，含笑张开嘴，夏希艾立刻贴上去，瞬间一条有力灵活的舌顶进了他的口腔，像往常一样攻城略池，缠绕吮吸，不一会儿便将他吻得头昏脑涨，情不自禁地发出舒服的低吟。

　　一吻毕，夏希艾搂着江流深的脖子，脸贴他的在肩窝喘气。

　　“自己动舒服吗？”江流深问。

　　夏希艾小幅度地摇摇头。

　　“那你要我怎么做？”

　　夏希艾咬了咬唇：“我不说你也知道吧……”

　　“我或许知道，但我不确定。”江流深轻声说着，“比如这十几天，你睡觉的时候想我吗？想亲亲抱抱我吗？想和我做爱吗？如果想的话，又想到什么程度呢？就算我再自信，也想听你亲口说啊。”

　　夏希艾的手指不由地蜷紧，贴在江流深炙热的胸膛上。

　　原来江流深也会想这种事啊……

　　他忽然觉得自己实在矫情，有什么放不开的？都做过这么多回了，再羞耻的模样都被看过了。

　　明明很喜欢和江流深做这种事，明明很舍不得离开他那么多天，明明……觉得眼前这人才是最重要的。

　　为什么不告诉他呢？为什么不要……“好上加好”呢？

　　“想的……”

　　江流深侧头：“嗯？”

　　夏希艾从他肩窝里抬起头，眼里水光潋滟，红润的唇含住他的唇又吻了几遍，清亮的嗓音变得甜腻而黏人：“流深……”

　　江流深不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

　　“我……一个人总是睡不好……”夏希艾捧住他的脸，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“我怕冷，更怕你不在我身边……”

　　“我不说，因为觉得害羞，因为不想让你觉得我任性，也不想让你觉得我离不开你。”

　　“其实我就是离不开你……”

　　“我以前，明明在哪里都可以睡，随时都可以离开去下一地方，可现在，除了你这儿，我哪儿也睡不着，哪儿也去不了。”

　　“把我变成这样，你要负责的。”夏希艾满面绯红，认认真真盯着他的眼睛道，“所以……你不要戏弄我了。后面几天就见不到了，我……我也想预支一点……”

　　他用尽最后一丝勇气，轻声说：

　　“今晚你……多睡我几次，好不好？”

　　江流深震住。

　　喉结连连滚动了好几下，才从这巨大的冲击中找回自己哑到粗糙的声音：

　　“我的情话，要你心。你的情话……要我命。”

　　他眸色极暗，脸色极沉，抬手覆上那浑圆软弹的臀肉，用力掐紧，五指深陷进肉里：

　　“……早晚累死在你身上。”

　　至于到底好不好，他全都用行动来回答了。

　　夏希艾后来回忆起这一晚，记忆都是混乱不堪的。

　　江流深一动起来就像发了狂一样，就着骑乘的姿势狠顶他的敏感位置，将他顶得什么羞不羞耻都顾不得，呻吟声不堪入耳。待他绵软无力趴伏下来后，又抱着他翻了个身，上下位颠倒，拉开他的腿更迅猛地操他，除了抽插在甬道里的滚烫性器，完全不像个生病发烧的人。

　　光这个姿势他就被插射了两回，下边也吃了一回，射完红着眼一抬头，突然看见了顶上的摄像头，吓得立刻想遮掩敞开的大腿和股间溢出的精液，却被江流深一把扯开松松垮垮的浴衣，赤裸的身体全然暴露在镜头下。

　　哪怕江流深安慰他说画面和声音都关了，他也坐立难安，窘迫无比，仿佛正被无数人看着直播做爱，蜷着身子软着声音恳求：“流深……不要、呜……不要在这里……其他地方，随便你……”

　　江流深眼神一狠，当即把他抱去了温泉池，将他压在池壁上操干，炙热的温泉水随着性器的抽插反复冲刷他敏感脆弱的内部，他不自觉地夹紧，反而被更凶狠地操开，原本浅色的穴口已经被操成了熟烂的暗红色，汁液淋漓。

　　夏希艾全身颤抖，腿根痉挛，抵挡不了汹涌的情欲和快感，终于忍不住抽泣起来，却没有像往常一样挣扎，而是搂住江流深的脖子，边哭边喊着“流深、流深”地索吻。

　　他本意不是激江流深，江流深却被他激得彻底失控，手上力度毫无怜惜，掐得他身上一片青红，尤其是腿根和屁股处的嫩肉，胸口的两粒更是被拧得又红又肿，碰一下都疼。

　　他们从温泉池里做到池边地上，又做到躺椅上，最后江流深还是把他抱进了房间，关了灯，蒙在被子里操他，夏希艾腿敞开着腿任他进入，湿答答的后穴一片泥泞，射进去的液体和被操出来的液体不停地溢出来，紧抓着他密布着汗珠的炙热后背，哭得泣不成声，意识混乱，用尽最后一丝力气，断断续续地喊：

　　“流深……呜嗯、啊！其实喜、喜欢跟你……唔……”

　　剩下的话被吮吻进了另一张嘴里。

　　“我已经知道了。”

　　江流深又亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼皮，拨开他额前汗津津的湿发，将自己同样流着汗的额头贴上去。

　　“以后都要好好说出来，知道吗？”

　　夏希艾抽噎着点了点头。

　　这一夜，他在江流深耳边说了无数往日里不曾说过、或是难以启齿的话，直到他体力不支昏然入睡之后，似乎也紧紧搂着那具温暖的身躯，呢喃着诸如“流深……哥哥……喜欢……”之类的羞人话语，在梦里都觉得自己丢脸至极。

　　但……一点儿都不觉得后悔。

　　也再也不怕冷了。

　　天亮起来的时候，勤奋的工作人员便收拾好行李准备返程了，一个个地去叫醒嘉宾，顺便录最后一次起床素材。敲到夏希艾的房间，发现没有人应答，只好先去了江流深的房间敲门。

　　日式木门一拉开，江流深懒洋洋地斜靠在门框上，打了个哈欠，问：“什么事？”

　　“深哥，我们该走啦，出发前让医生再给你量下体温吃点药。”

　　“没事，我的烧已经退了。”

　　“啊？好吧……那医生您先去外头坐吧。”

　　“等等。”江流深叫住了他们，“医生您进来下，量个体温。”

　　工作人员莫名：“深哥你不是说你烧退了吗？”

　　“不是我。”江流深瞥了眼摄像机，“你们别进去。”

　　说完就让开条道，把医生请进去后便关上了门。

　　剩下的工作人员面面相觑，几秒后恍然大悟，可接着，每个人脸上都浮现出同样的疑问：这段……能播吗？

　　最后还是播了出去。

　　显微镜cp粉们怎么可能察觉不到这木门背后有一段情，迷幻磕糖之余纷纷仰天大笑道：深哥这回绝对完了，百密一疏啊居然让节目组给播出来了，这下全国观众都知道你俩睡了一晚了！害羞小天使醒了之后还不得锤死你，快上家法伺候！看你以后还敢不敢耍流氓！

　　然而也有清醒的粉丝道：“不会啊，这不是应该经过嘉宾允许才能播的吗？”

　　夏希艾看到这条评论的时候，刚和远在剧组的江流深聊完视频，脸热热的，却不是烧的。

　　他想了想，手指微动，登着大号，给这条评论，悄悄点了个赞。

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
